No longer In LA
by Tennisjman
Summary: Ray is driving home, as he is driving he gets a mysterious phone call, once he answers it he gets immediately blacked out, he wakes up to find himself not on the road but in a Forest, Little does he know he's about to meet a whole new species and new world around him.
1. Chapter 1

(Hi guys this is my first time making this story hope you all enjoy it, if I made some mistakes on the grammar please let me know and I'll fix it right away) disclaimer:(I do not own Ray Donovan it belongs to Ann Biderman for Showtime) I do not own my little pony friendship is magic it belongs to Hasbro) 10:00 PM Friday, Ray was on the road driving home after a long day today, as he was driving his phone starts to ring he picks up and answers hello? No reply from the unknown caller, who is thi- ray couldn't finish he lost his vision it was all blurry and he then blacked out. (I know this chapter was short but there's more on the way)


	2. Chapter 2

Ray wakes up to find that he's still in his car but something very off outside he was basically in a forest with trees and bushes, he rubbed his face with his hands did I drink too much? he thought, he puts The stick shift into drive, and ventured on as he continued he saw sign that said welcome to Ponyville. Ray looks at the sign and had the most confusing look on his face he shrugged and Move on downtown to ponyville, once he made it he stop the car and had the most shocking look on his face, he only saw ponies walking around in town his eyes blinked three times, As he was about to drive a lavender pony came up to his window and knocked two times startling him in the process, excuse me sir are you lost the female lavender pony said. he looked at her and closes eyes and passed out on the wheel and the car horn went off, which caused every pony to put their hooves on the ears from the loud noise, The lavender pony who was named twilight open the car door with her magic and levitated Ray out of his seat and gently put Him on the ground softly.


	3. Chapter 3

Ray wakes up to find that he was not in his car instead he woke up on the couch in someone's house he sat up and rubbed his face with his hands he looks in his surroundings there were a bunch of bookshelves with books on them he then stands up and stretches and started to head outside but stopped by The same female voice that startled him in the car, are you all right? He turns around to see The same lavender pony that scared him he looks at her with a confused look on his face what? He replied she then sighed let me introduce myself my name is twilight sparkle what's your name she said with curiosity Ray... Donovan he answered, where is my car he asked, it's outside right next to my treehouse she answered, he nodded and turned around to go outside wait! Ray where are you going she said running after him. Meanwhile in LA... Mickey was smoking a cigarette inside the gym fight nite with bunchy Terry and Daryll they were watching the movie called taken 2, hey Daryll can you pass me some of that whiskey Mickey asked Daryll, sure pop he replied handing the whiskey to Mickey, as they continued watching the movie Terry's phone goes off, he took his phone out of his pocket to check who was calling him it was Abby, he quickly answer the phone call yeah he said, do you know where Ray is i'm getting worried about him she said in a stressed tone, look I'm sure he'll be back home and if he doesn't then we got a serious problem Terry replied, ok thanks Terry she thanked him not a problem take care he said ending the call, Ray Ray is missing? Mick said in a confused tone, how could he be missing? Daryll said in a also confused tone, maybe he went out to somewhere and probably didn't want to tell us Bunchy said, ok all I know is that Ray didn't come home and if he doesn't show up Home then will start looking for him Terry said, equestria Ponyville... Ray where are you going she said with a confused look, he shrugged I don't know but I'll figure it out he said as he was about to head to his car he was stopped by Twilight, wait just stay here for a bit ok you might need some rest she said giving him the puppy eye look He couldn't stand it so he then decided to stay at twilight's place.


End file.
